


Night Disturber

by yu_gin



Series: All those little lies [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Mention of Porn, Oikawa is a prick, Virginity, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_gin/pseuds/yu_gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iwaizumi Hajime is a very patient person. He really is. In fact, he didn’t go yelling and kicking his neighbour’s ass two nights before, even though he really deserved it.<br/>He was happy for him and his adventurous sex life. Good for him. He was much less happy to hear him and his partner for three nights in a row. Seriously, he needed some sleep, for God's sake!"<br/>Iwaizumi is the very unfortunate Oikawa's neighbour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Disturber

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my super helpful beta, mari-esponja on tumblr. Thanks for your patience and your help and your super sweet e-mail!
> 
> yu_gin

Iwaizumi Hajime is a very patient person. He really is. In fact, he didn’t go yelling and kicking his neighbour’s ass two nights before, even though he really deserved it.

He was happy for him and his adventurous sex life. Good for him. He was much less happy to hear him and his partner for three nights in a row. Seriously, he needed some sleep, for God's sake!

So he picked up the first t-shirt he could find and a pair of joggers and went to his neighbour's door. He knocked so hard he was basically slamming it.

The noise stopped, obviously, a minute later the door opened.

In front of Hajime there was a boy about his age, with a faded E.T. t-shirt and a pair of boxers. His hair was ruffled and he had dark bags under his eyes. So Hajime wasn't the only one who wasn't sleeping, at least.

"Mh, hi?" he murmured, watching Hajime confused.

"Hi. Do you have any idea of what time is it?"

The boy looked at the clock on the wall. "One a.m.?"

"So, for God's sake, I'm not asking you to not have sex, but, _please_ , could you at least be more quiet? I'd like to sleep but I can't with all those loud moans that keep coming from your apartment."

"I'm sorry?"

"Two days ago, it was a woman. Yesterday, it was a man. Today it's two women! I mean, at least do they know you're fucking every single person in Tokyo?"

"There must be a mistake" he says, pushing his glasses against his nose and yawning.

"Listen, we're both grown up men and I know what I heard."

"No, you don't understand. I wasn't having sex, I was watching porn."

Oh great. We wasn't even fucking! He heard bad porn for three night straight and no one was at least having fun. He was so furious he didn't even know how to reply.

"I know what you're thinking" said the boy.

"I'm going to kill you! That's what I'm thinking!"

"I wasn't watching porn to masturbate" he said, rolling his head. "I'm working on my thesis."

"You're … What the  _ fuck _ !?"

"Yeah, that was supposed to be the title but my supervisor said I couldn't use it" he said, visibly pissed. "I'm studying the psychology behind the pornography. I need to watch those videos to determine what words are the most used and what kink works better for a certain category of people. It's a pretty interesting thesis."

Hajime looked at him, astonished. "I don't give a fuck about your thesis!" he yelled. "Just keep the fucking volume down or at least use headphones!"

"I know, I'm sorry. My headphones broke three days ago, so I ended up like this. I didn't think that I’d disturb anyone."

"How could you think that I wouldn't be disturbed by a loud porn video in the middle of the night?"

The boy smirked, licking his lips: "I didn't take you for a prude, Iwa-chan."

It took a second. Then Hajime snapped.

"First of all, where the fuck does that nickname come from? Second, how do you even know my name?"

"Iwa-chan really suits you. Plus, I read your name on the doorbell. I see you didn't deny the 'prude' part."

"I'm not a prude! I had plenty of satisfying sex in my life, thank you very much. You, on the other hand, I bet you're a fucking virgin."

The boy stared at him, astonished. His eyes were blank and his mouth still half open in attempt to answer him.

"Oh my god, you  _ are _ !" he yelled, laughing in his face.

Then his neighbour slammed the door in front of him, leaving Hajime alone in the hallway, in the middle of the night.

He read the name of the boy on the doorbell.

Oikawa Tooru.

He frowned, still half pissed and half asleep, thinking of what happened, asking himself if he hadn't hallucinated the whole conversation due to his lack of sleep.

But he was very much awake in the middle of the hallway, in front of his neighbour's door, wearing just a loose t-shirt and a pair of old joggers, and he couldn't think of anything else: Oikawa Tooru was a fucking virgin.

  


  


Hajime couldn't stop thinking about it. That guy. A virgin.

_It's not like it's a crime. It's perfectly legit._

Except it wasn't. That guy was … well he was really good looking.

Okay, he was stunning: tall, muscular, with a pretty face and even sexy bed hair. It was like God himself decided to give too much beauty to a single person.

He wouldn't have admitted it under any circumstances, not in front of that guy, at least.

He could remember his smirk, the way the corner of his mouth raised, the curve of his lips and the mischievous light in his eyes.

_ Stop thinking about that moron! _

He was the same guy that kept him awake every night three nights in a row. He hated him, didn't he?

But then he thought about the way he looked at him when he realized he was a virgin.

That Oikawa looked so hurt.

_Maybe I touched an open wound._

And this took him back to his first question: how could a guy like him be a virgin? If he really was, it couldn't be because nobody wanted him. He surely had a shitty personality, but just his body alone could amend that.

_I can't believe I thought that!_

Then again, maybe it wasn't that nobody wanted him. Maybe he didn't want to. Maybe he was still waiting for the right person. It would be reasonable, though Oikawa didn't seem a reasonable person  _ at all _ .

_Maybe he has some sort of disease. Or his religion is against pre-marriage sex. Or against sex entirely. Maybe he made a vow._

He kept thinking about it, building theories even more absurd. He turned and turned in his bed, without being able to fall asleep.

He was mean to him. He laughed in front of him after discovering something so personal and private. Surely Oikawa was a douche, but he didn't deserve that.

He couldn't help to think about what happened when he was still in high school. Some guys were making fun of another boy, saying that he was a fag and calling him names. Hajime got angry and yelled at them to stop. He still remembers the way one of the boys turned to him and asked with a smirk: "Why do you care about him? Are you a faggot too?"

Hajime stiffened and remained silent, revealing his most private secret. From that moment until he graduated, school had been a living hell. So yes, he knew what it meant to be outed.

_I thought I was different than them. I thought I was better._

In that moment he realized what he had to do.

  


  


It was eight in the evening and Tooru was about to eat when the bell rang. He looked at the door, confused. It was very rare for him to receive visitors, especially at that hour. Usually his friends collapsed in front of his door between one and four a.m. He left his dinner on the table in front of is laptop and went to open the door.

When he recognized the boy in front of him his first instinct was to slam the door in his face. He somehow managed to stop from embarrassing himself even more and decided to wear his usual smirk and act cool.

"Iwa-chan. Are you here to make fun of my virginal ass? Do you want to ask me if it's because of my face or my shitty personality?"

"Mh, no. Actually, I'm here to apologize."

Tooru looked at him, surprised. "You are …?"

"Listen, you're a douche, with the "porn" story and the noise and the nickname you gave me" he said, scratching his neck. "But I was a douche too. I laughed in front of you about something so private and …and I shouldn't have."

Tooru looked at him, silently. He noticed that Iwaizumi’s eyes were low and he could barely look at him. He really looked sorry.

"So you're not here to make fun of me."

"Absolutely not."

"Nor you're here to tell me that being a virgin is okay or things like that?"

"I'm not here for that either."

Tooru smiled at him, opening the door some more. "Fine. So why don't you come in?"

"Come in? Why?"

"Well, although I appreciate your kind words, I need facts to know that you are indeed sorry."

Hajime rolled his eyes and snorted. "Fine. It’s not like I already had plans."

"I'm surprised. I thought you were going to have …how was it? Plenty of satisfying sex?"

Hajime snorted once again, considering the option of leaving that prick in his natural habitat and going back home. He decided to stay.

"Fine" he said, coming in. The apartment was a mess. He could detect written papers on every available surface and at least five dirty mugs near the couch —or what he supposed was the couch, since it was covered in clothes. Tooru picked his dirty clothes from what was indeed the couch and put them in the dirty laundry hamper that was, for no apparently logical reason, in his living room.

"I was about to eat. Are you hungry?" he asked, showing him his dinner: a dish of overcooked rice with burned vegetables and meat.

"Mh, no thanks. I'm fine" he said, sitting on the couch. Tooru joined him with his dinner:

"I was about to eat and watch another one of my "movies", but since you were so kind to come visit me, I think we can watch it together."

"Oh please, no."

"Why not, Iwa-chan? Are you afraid that the movie chosen by a sweet and innocent virgin will be too much for your poor heart?"

"Let's watch that damn movie!" he shrugs, sinking in the couch with his arms crossed and his usual frown.

_ This Oikawa is a fucking douche _ , he thought, watching him pick the DVD and put it in the reader.  _ Why the hell did I think that this would be a good idea? _

But then he remembered.

_I'm better than them._

And maybe Oikawa wasn’t so bad.

"Ha, you're lucky, Iwa-chan. Tonight is the lesbian night!"

_I'm gonna end him._

  


  


The night wasn't so bad. That Oikawa guy was funny and his rice was at least edible. They spent the night watching bad porno movies and criticizing them while eating popcorn.

"I mean, it's clearly made for an audience of straight men. A lesbian would never watch this shit. It objectifies the woman, putting her pleasure after the pleasure of the man who's watching it" says Hajime, pointing angrily at the television.

"Iwa-chan, I didn't know you knew the meaning of the word 'objectify'" said Oikawa, laughing.

"I'm not a brute as you insinuate."

"No, I don't think you're a brute, not anymore at least." He put another handful of popcorn in his mouth and after chewing them, he added: "I didn't know you were an expert of lesbian sex, either."

Hajime shrugged his shoulders. "I had a lesbian friend. We often talked and she explained to me some things and I remember she hated this kind of movies."

"A lesbian friend? So cool, Iwa-chan! I bet you two spent all the time talking about cute girls."

Hajime stiffened for a second, and bit his lips thinking how to answer.

_You've known him for literally less than twenty-four hours. You're sitting right next to him, watching lesbian porn. What would he think of you?_

Oikawa didn't seem the kind of guy who would be disgusted if he knew about Hajime sexuality. However, he could reconsider the idea of spending time with him.

_Oh, fuck this!_

"Mh, actually, not only about girls. I mean, she talked about girls, I talked about boys. You know, equal rights." He tried to detect Oikawa's reaction.

He surely was surprised, but not negatively. He smirked, licking his lips:

"Ha! So Iwa-chan likes boys! You could have said it sooner! I would have asked your opinion about gay porn!"

Hajime laughed, pushing him away. "Fine, next time we can watch gay porn."

"Next time. So it means there will be other times." He was asking.

Hajime nodded: "As long as you don't make me eat what you cook, that's fine."

"So mean, Iwa-chan! I'm a wonderful chef!"

"Sure" he commented, pushing him away with his foot. He looked at Oikawa, who was still eating the burned popcorns left in the bowl.

_ You've known him for less than twenty-four hours. You can't ask him something so personal,  _ he thought.

But then again, fuck it.

"Listen, you can tell me to fuck off, if you want, but can I ask you why you’re still a virgin?" Oikawa turned to him, watching him surprised. "I mean, you're very good looking  —yeah, don't make that face, you’re still a douche— but I mean, thousands of girls must have chased you."

Oikawa scrolled his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, thousands of girls. Which is a pity, if you like boys."

_ Oh _ .

"Oh."

"Yeah, you're not the only one with a dirty secret, Iwa-chan."

"My question stands, still you must have been popular even among boys."

"I come from a small city. My parents are average people with average mentality. I didn't want to disappoint them. They'd be so sad, knowing that their precious genius son is nothing but a fag."

"Now you don't live with your parents anymore. Now you live in Tokyo in your own apartment and you're about to graduate. You can be whoever you are."

Oikawa nodded, staring at nothing. "When I had to decide where to attend university, my first instinct was to run away. I thought that by living in a big city I would be free, but I was wrong. Every time I tried to date someone, I couldn't stop thinking about my parents, about their disappointed stare, their voice telling me I was destroying my life and theirs too. I never dated anyone long enough to have sex with them, and I guess I'm not a one-night-stand person."

"You shouldn't let your parent's mentality change your life. It's  _ your _ life, it's  _ your _ sexuality. You can't be lonely and unhappy forever." He nearly yelled the last sentence. Then he stopped, breathing heavily and realizing what he did. "I — I'm sorry. It's stupid from me to tell you how you should feel. It's not different from telling someone to stop loving the person they love."

Oikawa smiled: "No, it's different. Thank you Hajime."

Hajime wasn't bothered by the use of his first name. "For what?"

"For caring" he answered, shrugging. "It's nice to see that someone cares about you enough to yell at you."

Hajime shrugged, rolling his eyes: "Well, I'll always be really glad to come and yell at you."

  


  


That's how their friendship started. Some nights Oikawa just casually appeared at Hajime's door, sneaking into his house with a movie and a bowl of popcorn. Hajime just let him in with a shrug. Some other nights Hajime knocked at his door, pretending to complain because the television was too loud even when he could barely hear it. Oikawa learned that whenever he wanted to see him, he just had to turn up the volume.

Hajime stopped thinking about how much time they were spending together.  It just felt natural, so he never questioned it. Being with Tooru  —  _ Oikawa _ , he kept saying to himself  — was easy. He was funny and interesting, he always picked really good or really bad movies — in either case, Hajime ended up laughing. They also talked about university and volleyball.

Sometimes Oikawa asked him about his exes: where he met them, how long their relationship last, how old he was when he lost his virginity.

Hajime, who had always considered himself a reserved guy, found himself opening up to him in a way he never did with anyone else. It was as if he'd known him for years, if not for his entire life. Which was crazy since he'd known him for just two months.

He talked about him with one of his friend from work. Daichi was the only guy in his office he felt okay talking about Oikawa, mostly because he knew Daichi had a boyfriend.

"It seems pretty simple to me" he said, after Hajime explained him his weird relationship with Oikawa.

"What is it?"

"Well, you obviously like him" he said, finishing his beer as if he hadn't just dropped a fucking bomb.

"I do not! He's a prick."

"A good looking, funny, interesting and charming prick" he commented, smirking.

"That boyfriend of yours has a bad influence on you" said Hajime, finishing his beer.

"Seriously, Iwazumi-san, you should ask him out."

"It's not that simple" he said, massaging his temples. "He — he still has some issues with his parents."

Daichi nodded. "I understand. You know, I came out to my parents back when I was in high school. They weren't exactly enthusiastic about it, but they didn't kick me out, at least. A year later, I introduced my boyfriend to them, and they snapped. They said he was "too gay" that he was "a fairy"  — yes, they said it in front of him. I haven't seen my parents since then, but I still live with my boyfriend."

"I — I didn't know."

"No, it’s not something I say to anyone. I mean, Suga's parents are great and they love me and they make me feel accepted every time we go visit, but I still hope one day I'll be able to forgive my parents and try to start over."

"Why are you telling me? I'm glad you decided to open up to me but, why now?"

Daichi looked at his empty glass and then he said: "Family is important. It's not simple to just let them go and I think that I wouldn't have dropped my family if I hadn't had Suga. I wouldn't have left them if I didn't know I’d spend the rest of my life with the man I love. So, what I'm trying to say, is that the only way to help Oikawa is to give him another option. Right know, he's choosing between his bigot family and nothing at all. But if he has to choose between hiding himself for the rest of his life and the possibility of being happy, I think I know what he would choose. Because that's what I did."

"I can't offer him that. I can't offer him eternal love or a perfect relationship like the one you and Suga have."

"You really think our relationship is perfect? When I chose him over my family, we had been together for a year. Sure, that's more than two months, and I knew him for two years before getting together. But we were younger and I remember how scared I was when I first kissed him, how scared I was when I told my family about him and how bad it went. We fought a lot, back then, and we nearly broke up two times, but we managed to make it. You don't have to promise him anything, you just have to give him a way to escape. But first of all, you have to ask yourself: 'Do I like him? Do I want to date him?'"

Hajime stopped to think about him. He bit his lips thinking about Oikawa's smile, and the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about something he liked or the way his hands were always warm when he happened to touch them.

"Fuck."

"Yeah, I'm familiar with the feeling."

"I can't possibly  _ like _ that asshole" he moaned, punching the table.

"You can. And you do" said Daichi, patting his back.

So, rolling his eyes and shrugging, he finally admitted to himself:

_I do like him._

  


  


It was one in the morning when he got home, half drunken. Daichi helped him climb the stairs and left him in front of his door.

"Don't do anything stupid tonight."

"Like?"

"Like knocking at Oikawa's door at two a.m. to declare your undying love for him."

"Sawamura, you're the worst" he said and Daichi smiled.

"Goodnight, Iwaizumi-san."

Hajime saw him watch his phone and smile. He was probably reading a text from his boyfriend. He looked so peacefully happy.

_ I wish I could feel that ki _ _ nd of happiness _ , he thought watching Daichi disappear through the stairs.

He fell on his bed, struggling to get rid of his clothes. His head was numb and he couldn't think straight. His mind kept thinking about Tooru.

_ Oikawa _ , he mentally repeated to himself.

He thought about his smile, his usual smirk spread on his fucking face. His false smile, always corrupted by a sadness he never admitted.

_ I wonder what it looks like when he smiles for real _ .

He sighed in his bed.

_I wish I could make him smile for real._

He thought about Daichi, and the way his face always lightened up whenever he received a text from his Suga or when he called him or when Suga waited for him after work to have dinner together.

He thought about Oikawa waiting from him, the two of them walking to a nice restaurant, having dinner with him, then taking a taxi to go back home, undressing each other and lying together. He wondered what sex with Oikawa would be like.

_I'll ask him tomorrow. I'll ask him on a date, a real date. I'll take things slow, as slow as he needs, I don't care. I'll wait for him._

With that thought in his mind he fell asleep.

That night, he dreamed about Oikawa.

  


  


The day after, he woke up with a terrible headache. He got dressed and made breakfast in a catatonic state then, after the aspirin kicked in, he felt his brain again. He didn't forget about the previous night, though.

_Tonight I'm gonna ask him._

He received a text from Daichi, who was asking if he felt well. He quickly answered him and got ready to leave. When he stepped outside, he saw a man and a woman in front of Oikawa's door. They where probably in their fifties, though they were still very good looking.

_ His parents?  _ he thought. 

After a second the door opened and Oikawa greeted them with a hug, calling them mom and dad. He was smiling, though Hajime could spot his usual sadness on the corner of his lips. He hid behind his door, observing the two of them step inside Oikawa's house. Before closing the door, Oikawa saw Hajime.

He stared at him for a second, surprised. Then he smiled at him, and Hajime could tell that that smile hid something more but he couldn't tell what.

When he arrived to work he saw Daichi drinking his coffee on the street. He thought about joining him but then he saw that he wasn't alone. He recognized Sugawara's fair hair, as he saw the man at Daichi’s side with another coffee in his hand. He saw them kissing and he could easily spot Daichi's smile. He was caressing Suga's hair while the other one was laughing at something he said. They kissed and parted ways. He walked toward Daichi and they met in front of the door.

"Ha, Iwaizumi-san, you're alive."

"Kind of. Thank you for bringing me back home and I'm sorry if I said something... inconvenient."

Daichi laughed and shook his head: "Don't worry. You just talked about Oikawa and how pretty he is."

Iwaizumi smacked his head. "I want to die."

"You weren't worse than how I was in high school. I'm surprised my best friend back then didn't kill me. I kept telling him how pretty and sweet Suga was. Meanwhile he listened to Suga telling him the same things about me. Poor Asahi!"

"Anyway, I made a decision. I'm going to ask him on a date."

Daichi smiled: "That's great! When are you planning to do it?"

"I wanted to ask him tonight but I saw a man and a woman visit him, and I thought that they could be his parents, so maybe it's better if I wait."

Daichi remained silent for some seconds, then he said: "Wait until they're gone. Leave him some time to be with them. Then tell him."

"Thank you, Sawamura. You're really good at giving advice. No wonder you're in a long relationship."

Daichi laughed: "You're too kind. And if you want a double date, just tell me. I'm sure Suga will be glad to come."

"That would be nice" he admitted. "But first he has to tell me yes."

"He will" said Daichi.

He spent the whole day thinking about Oikawa, and what words he would use to ask him on a date.

' _ Ehi _ _ , Oikawa, would you like to go out with me? Like, on a date?' _

_'Mh, I was thinking about a dinner, just the two of us. In a restaurant.'_

_'Oi, Assikawa, go on a date with me.'_

_'I like you. I don't know how this is possible, but I really like you and I'd really like to go out with you.'_

He repeated those words a hundred times in his head, but they didn't seem right. He didn't know what to say to a boy he insulted the first time they met, a boy he slowly fell in love with, day after day. By the end of the day he felt like his head was going to explode. He picked his jacket and left the office, heading to the subway. He walked slowly to his house, because he didn't want to face Oikawa yet. He didn't want to watch his closed door without having the courage to knock.

He walked upstairs and started hearing some voices. Whoever it was, they were yelling. He arrived at his floor and realized that the voices were coming from Oikawa's apartment. He came closer to the door. It wasn't like he wanted to hear what they were saying (He totally did.) He was unfamiliar with the male voice, so he assumed it was Oikawa's father. He could also hear a female voice  — Oikawa's mother, most likely — echoing him.

"I just can't believe you're doing this to us. What have we done to you? I thought we had been good parents to you, I thought you were happy."

"I wasn't happy. All these years I pretended to be happy, I felt like something was missing, a really important part of me, that I was hiding and I can't hid e anymo re. I'm sorry for keeping this from you but —"

"Tooru, dear, it's clear that a city as big as Tokyo has confused your ideas. Why don't you come back to Miyagi for a while? You can come back home and stay with us. University and volleyball must have stressed you, that's why you started thinking silly things like —"

"I'm not gonna change!" he yelled. "I've been like this my entire life. I've always liked boys, mom, even back in high school, even in middle school. I can't be happy otherwise, I can't be happy hiding who I am and I can't — no, I don't want to hide anymore. I'm tired of feeling sorry, feeling guilty for something I can't change. I wanted to tell you because I was hoping you would understand."

"Tooru, you disappoint us. We were so happy for you, for your graduation, for your position in the national team and then you had to ruin everything with this … _ thing _ ."

"This  _ thing _ , as you call it, is who I am."

"You can't be happy like this. You won't be able to marry, you won't be able to have children, you'll have to hide for the rest of your life. You'll lose your job and your friends."

Hajime heard his first sob and walked away. He knew that if he heard another word of that conversation, he wouldn't be able to keep himself from kicking the door and stopping them. He opened his apartment door and he hid behind it. After a while he heard the Oikawa's door open and he saw his parents walk away. He waited a minute, then he walked to Oikawa's door and knocked.

"Oikawa, it's me, Iwaizumi. Please, open the door."

No answer from the other side.

"Oikawa, I swear to God, if you don't open this fucking door I'll —" He didn't finish the sentence, because the door opened and Oikawa was in front of him. His pretty face was strained and marked with tears and he wasn't even trying to hide them. Hajime stared at him for a second and then just stepped closer and hugged him tight.

He walked in and closed the door behind them, without loosing the hug.

"I had to tell them. I couldn't keep it inside me anymore."

"It's okay, Tooru, it's okay."

"No, it's not" he yelled, shedding tears on Iwaizumi's shirt.

"No, you're right. You're not okay right now, but I swear to you, you'll be, eventually."

He caressed Oikawa's hair, so soft and nice smelling.

  


  


That night, Oikawa barely talked. He remained silent for hours  — which was weird for him — and ate the food Hajime ordered and watched the movie Hajime picked. He stared blankly at the screen, sinking on the couch. He didn't cry anymore, nor did he talk about it. He just remained silent. After the movie ended, Hajime turned off the television.

"Oikawa, please, say something. You haven't said anything in three hours and I'm honestly terrified."

After a long pause, Oikawa finally said:

"I don't know what to say. I don't even know how I should feel. I — I didn't know I could feel  _ so bad _ . It's like being torn apart and every time I think about what happened, what they said to me I — I can't believe this happened."

"I'm sorry. I don't even know how you're feeling because I didn't have to go through this. But I know someone who did. If you want, I could ask him to talk to you."

Oikawa attempted to smile. "Iwa-chan is always so useful" he said and Hajime could detect a mock in his words. Which was a good sign. "I'll gladly talk to him, just not tonight. Tonight I just want to feel bad."

"Do you mind if I stay?"

"Not at all" he said, and leaned against his shoulder, naturally.

  


  


It was a week later. Hajime talked to Daichi and asked if he minded coming to his house for a 'talk' with Oikawa and if he wanted to bring Suga too. Hajime had never talked to Daichi's boyfriend, aside from the little talks they had when Suga came to their office to pick Daichi after work. Daichi said he would ask Suga and after an hour he came back to Hajime to confirm.

Oikawa was sitting on his couch and he looked anxious. Hajime sat next to him and patted his back.

"Hey, don't worry. Daichi is a nice guy and so is his boyfriend. You'll like them."

"I don't — umh, I don't have a lot of gay friends."

"Well, now you have me and maybe after tonight you'll have two more."

Oikawa smiled and suddenly looked much more relaxed. When the bell rang he jumped from the couch while Hajime went open the door. He greeted Daichi and Suga and let them introduce themselves.

"I'm Sawamura Daichi" said the broad man with dark hair. Oikawa thought that he looked a bit like Hajime: reliable and most likely to get wrinkled at young age.

"And I'm Sugawara Koushi" added the man beside him. Oikawa stared a little to much at his gray hair and at the beauty mark under his eye. "But you can call me —"

"Sawamura-kun, Kou-chan, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Oikawa Tooru."

"Yeah, I forgot to mention it: he always give people nick-names."

"He actually called me by my surname" said Daichi and Hajime looked at Oikawa, pissed:

"Why  _ the hell _ do  you call him Sawamura and you call me Iwa-chan?"

"Because he looks like the kind of person who's terrifying when he's angry, while you look even cuter when you yell at me."

Hajime was about to start yelling at him, when Suga's laughter interrupted them.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. He really does look scary when he's angry. Thanks god he rarely gets angry at me" he said, smirking at him and Daichi rolled his eyes. "By the way, Kou-chan is fine. Can I call you Tooru?"

"Just if you reveal me what shampoo you use."

They started talking about hair products and skin care, leaving the other two at the door, still confused.

"They …get along?"

"Should we worry?" asked Daichi.

"Probably. Oikawa is like the Devil."

"Well, it’s no surprise they get along then. Suga is the most devilish person I know."

Hajime looked at him confused: "He seems so …"

"Angelic? Yeah, key word 'seems'. He's the reason I'll get lots of wrinkles and probably go bald."

"But you love him" Hajime stated. He didn't even have to ask, the way Daichi looked at Suga was enough.

"How could I not?"

Hajime cooked dinner while Daichi and Oikawa talked on the couch. Sometimes he stopped cooking to eavesdrop their conversation, but after a minute, Suga joined him in the kitchen.

"Do you need some help?" he asked.

"Mh, well, yes actually. Can you keep an eye on the rice?"

"Sure thing" he said, coming closer to the pot. Then all of a sudden he asked: "When are you going to ask him on a date?"

Hajime nearly cut his finger. "I — what?"

Suga turned to look at him, disoriented: "You like him, don't you?" As if it was obvious.

"Did Daichi tell you?"

"Well, he just can't keep secrets from me. But even if he didn't tell me, I saw the way you look at him, and it's the same way Daichi looks at me when he thinks I'm not watching."

Hajime didn't even try to deny it. "His situation is complicated. I don't want to make him feel worse. If he doesn't like me back, we won't be able to be friends like we are now, and what he needs now it's a friend."

"What he needs right now is to start again. Have you asked yourself why he decided to come out to his parents? Why a week ago and not a month or a year ago?"

Hajime remained silent. Suga looked at him with his light eyes and a smirk on his lips that reminded Hajime of the typical Oikawa expression.

"Listen, I don't know you well, and I don't know Oikawa. But I know how it feels to see the one you love suffering. When Daichi's parents told me those things" he hesitated, biting his lip "it hurt. But I went on. That night I came home to my parents, my loving parents and I felt safe and loved, and Daichi came with me. He was destroyed and he cried all night long. I hugged him and kissed him and told him I was gonna be there for him. I'm not saying I saved him. Daichi has always been stronger that what he admits to be. But I helped and maybe that's the reason we're still together, because when we had to choose, he chose me over his parents and I chose to be there for him."

"I don't know if I'm going to be enough for him."

"You are."

That night they ate together and talked for hours, getting to know each other. Hajime envied Daichi and Suga's closeness and asked himself if he and Oikawa would ever be able to be like this.

_ I wish _ , he thought.

At eleven Daichi and Suga left with the promise of seeing them again, maybe this time at their place. Oikawa waved at them while Hajime closed the door. Oikawa stretched and yawned, lying on Hajime's couch.

"Pretty interesting friends you have, Iwa-chan" he said, smiling.

"Did you have fun?"

"I did" he said. "Thank you.  Speaking with Sawamura was really helpful. He— he went through the same thing and now he's happy and he has a really cute boyfriend and he gave me hope."

"I'm glad he could help."

"You helped too" he added, but then he turned his face, avoiding Hajime's stare.

Hajime thought about Suga's words and looked at Oikawa.

"Listen, can I ask you a question?" he asked, waiting for his nod. "Why did you decide to tell them? I mean, why now and not next year, or two years ago?"

Oikawa stared at him for some seconds, and it looked like he was trying to find the words. Then he smiled and looked away.

"I decided to tell them the day I would graduate. Graduation means that now I'll be able to leave the university team and the national team already asked me to join them. I accepted."

"That's — that's crazy! I can't believe, you— you're going to play for the national team?"

"Yes. I was hoping for this place. Their setter decided to retire and that left his place open. They will pay me. I won't depend on my parents anymore."

"So this is why."

"No, that's only a part of the reason. The least important one." He breathed heavily and Hajime could hear his heart starting to beat faster. "When I first met you I told you I never had a serious relationship because the issues I had with my parents blocked me. I never talked with them because I thought that having them was more important than having a relationship. Until I met a guy who made me change my mind. Because, see, I really like him and I want to be able to date him and eventually to love him." And saying that he looked at him.

It took Hajime a second to understand.

"I —"

"Yes, you" he replied, dissolving any doubt.

Hajime didn't know how to reply. He had rehearsed the words so many times and now that he needed them he couldn't even open his mouth.

"I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you with my —"

"Oikawa" He grabbed his face between his hands. "Just shut up" he said, and kissed him.

Kissing Oikawa was completely different from how he imagined it. He thought it would have happened after a nice date in an expensive restaurant, with both of them well dressed, maybe in front of Oikawa's door, and then against the door.

Instead they were spread on Hajime's dirty couch, with bad breath due to that spicy rice Suga made, both of them half asleep.

They parted for a second, staring at each others.

"I can't believe I'm kissing you" said Hajime. "The asshole that made me hear bad porn for three entire nights in a row."

"It was two months ago. I can't believe we're still talking about it" said Oikawa, laughing.

"We are, because you're still a pain in my ass."

"Your pain in your nice ass."

"My pain in the ass."

They kissed and laughed, without thinking about anything except the two of them.

"I really like you, Oikawa. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I couldn't find the courage because I was scared it would ruin things between us, but now I know that I want it. I want you."

"Iwa-chan" he murmured, caressing his cheek. "Hajime."

That night they didn't have to say anything more. That night they just wanted to stay.

  


  


It was one a.m. when Hajime heard it. He was working on an assignment they gave him at work and he was about to give up and ask Daichi the day after for help, when he heard it.

A loud moan of a female voice, coming from Oikawa's apartment.

He rolled his eyes and put on a pair of joggers and a loose t-shirt before going out and knocking at his door.

Oikawa appeared in front of him, wearing his faded E.T. t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"You know you can just call me if you want me to come" he said, yawning.

"I like this way better."

Hajime shrugged, but he was already smiling.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all" he said, letting him in and closing the door behind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you arrived here, well, thanks for reading.  
> This fanfiction is supposed to be the first of a small series about Oikawa and Iwaizumi's life. I want to develope their characters and make them become familiar to each other oneshot after oneshot.  
> Writing the scene with Oikawa's parents was almost painful, but I'm proud of the result. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> yu_gin (applepie4 on tumblr)


End file.
